


Long Enough

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've waited long enough to be together. So what's next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [ this](http://flypup.tumblr.com/image/49879298517) wonderful drawing. It's very inspiring, what can I say?  
> Beta by lauraxtennant. Thanks darling!~

It took little to no time at all, really, for Rose to come around to the fact that yes, he was the Doctor, and yes, this wasn’t a dream. After the TARDIS disappeared she had looked into his eyes, and saw the same agelessness and wonder- perhaps a tad darker, but so, so hopeful- and knew that this man was who he claimed to be.

“Hello,” he said, hesitantly.

Rose swallowed, giving a small smile. “Hello,” she said back.

He stared at her.

She stared at him.

“How long are you gonna stay with me?” he blurted, then immediately blushed.

It was endearing, and Rose smiled. “Forever,” she promised, and he beamed.

~*~

They were laughing as they huddled together on the beach, having wandered off at some point while Jackie was arranging transport. They found a small cove not far from the beach itself, accessible by a somewhat steep but safe pathway. The Doctor had babbled at first about how it was probably once used to store fishing boats, but trailed off when Rose tugged him down onto the small patch of grass with her and immediately clambered onto him, tucking her head under his chin. He hummed delightedly. “I’ve missed you,” he said, one of his hands playing with her hair as the other wrapped itself loosely around her waist. “I’ve missed you more than I can fully describe, Rose.”

“I missed you too,” she replied, shifting so she could kiss his chin. He made a playful motion to kiss her back, but she pulled away, giggling. “Not so fast, Mister. You have to say the magic words.”

He blinked for a moment, then grinned. “Oh, is that so?”

“Yep,” Rose said coyly, popping her ‘p’.

The Doctor pretended to consider as he worked his jacket off. “Please?” he guessed.

She helped him remove it. “Try again.”

“Allons-y?”

“Not quite,” Rose laughed, shifting as she slid off his lap.

He followed her. “Well then, what about ‘I love you!”

“That’s the one!” She cheered, then tugged him down into a very thorough kiss.

If his sense of time had always been skewed around Rose before, it had all but vanished now. He didn’t know how long he was there, leaning over Rose Tyler, snogging her as if trying to catch up on all the years he had spent, well, not snogging Rose Tyler. Rose, too, seemed determined to make up for it, her hands firmly in his hair, one leg slowly creeping its way up and around his waist. When he finally stopped, gasping in air, all he could think about was her, their future, and all the beautiful adventures they’d have together. Rose was giggling, her hands drifting down to his shoulders. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

He nuzzled at her throat a bit, reaching up to clasp her hands. “Why’s that?”

“Well,” she replied, twining her fingers with his, “we’re on the other side of a cliff, in the middle of nowhere, with my mum able to walk in on us at any second. And here we are making out like randy teenagers.”

The Doctor smiled against her collarbone. “So what you’re saying is we’re someplace neither intended to end up, in a place that is less than ideal, with trouble about to appear in any second? Sounds like normal.”

“Well,” she considered, “when you put it that way...”

He gazed down at her, breath catching. She looked so beautiful, better than he remembered, and she was here, her hands in his, looking at him with so much love he could scarcely believe it. “Let’s make a family,” he blurted out. Seemed he had a bit more Donna than he realized.

Rose didn’t even flinch. “Right now?”

“It’s all I can think about.”

She pondered, drawing up her other leg around his waist; he caught it, nuzzling at her knee, trying to imagine what it would feel like with a lot less clothes and more bedding. “A bit quick, though, isn’t it?” she asked. “Shouldn’t we go on some dates first, do a bit more kissing, wait a bit?”

“I think we’ve both waited bloody well long enough, Rose,” he replied, moving to look at her. He let go of her leg to brush her hair out of her face- despite the shelter of the cove, it was still windy. “I love you, in a way that no language in any time or planet can describe. So much that even if I had two hearts, I couldn’t contain it.” He rested his forehead against hers, breathing her in. “And I promise you, Rose Tyler, that I will never leave you. It’s about time that _I_ chase after _you_.”

“Doctor,” she whispered, but before she could say anything more, Jackie’s voice was heard clearly, calling for them and saying a zeppelin was on its way, that there was an airfield not a mile from there.

He sighed, but moved to help her up. As he collected his coat- his hand grasped in hers as he did so- Rose said, “Yes.”

Hope rose up within him as he looked at her. Rose smiled softly. “We’ve waited long enough.”

Laughing, he scooped her up and swung her around. “Oh, Rose,” he breathed, holding her tenderly, “we’ll have the best adventure, just you see.”

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=50391>


End file.
